fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archetype/Rejected
This is a sub-page of the Archetype page for the purpose of defining characters that are commonly mistaken or believed to qualify for one of the Archetypes. Thus these are Rejected candidates for the Archetype page. Rejected Archetypes are characters who display similar traits to a character archetype in the Fire Emblem series, but have one or more traits that are not aligned with their traits, thus are open to debate, but not fully accepted on the Archetype page. All Rejected Archetype candidates are listed with the reasonings for their rejection. These are not fixed members and are open for dispute on the Talk Page. However, included below are the traits that the characters have towards the Archetype as well as the traits that prevent them from fully being considered members of their archetypes. Julian Rejected Julians are: *Colm (FE8) - While Colm does join the party accompanied by another person, Neimi is not a Lena. *Gaius (FE13) - Gaius does not join the party accompanied with another person and does not have an established canon relationship with the Navarre and Lena equivalents of the game. Lena Rejected Lenas are: *Lissa (FE13) - Lissa is the first Cleric recruited in Awakening and hold similar stats to a majority of the Archetype's members. She is not, however, required to be rescued from an enemy and the nature of Awakening supports do not give canon confirmation of a relationship to the Julian and/or Navarre equivalents. *Sakura (FE14) - Sakura is the first Cleric recruited in Fates during the Birthright and Revelation stories and holds similar stats to the majority of the archetypes. She is not, however, required to be rescued to recruit and the nature of Fates supports do not give canon confirmation of a relationship to the Julian and/or Navarre equivalents. Navarre Rejected Navarres are: *Athena (FE11/12) - Athena is an early-game Myrmidon who fades into obscurity at the end of her game. However, she is not recruited as an enemy unit or with a Killing Edge, nor does she have any ties to any Lena or Julian characters. *Lon'qu (FE13) - Lon'qu is the first Myrmidon of Awakening and holds similar stats. However, he is not recruited during a map as an enemy, a key trait of the archetype, as he is recruited at the end of a chapter without actually engaging him. He does not fade into obscurity after the war and the nature of Awakening supports do not give canon confirmation of a relationship to the Julian and/or Lena equivalents. *Hana (FE14) - Hana is the first Samurai, the Hoshidan equivalent of the Myrmidon class, and boasts similar stat trends to Navarre and she is technically recruited alongside the Lena equivalent, Sakura. However, she is not encountered as an enemy in both Birthright and Revelation where she is recruitable and does not have the same personality traits. Additionally, she does not have the same fate as a Navarre of fading into obscurity. Merric Rejected Merrics are: *Lugh (FE6) - Lugh is the first mage recruited in game. However, he does not have a Wind Tome, has no noted mentor, and does not have an established friendship or relationship to Roy or even Lilina. *Tormod (FE9) - Tormod is noted to have been trained and educated by Calill. However, he is not the first mage recruited in the game (he is the third), does not excel in Wind magic, and has no established relationship with Ike. *Ricken (FE13) - Ricken is the first male mage recruited in game, has a Wind Tome, is a member of the Shepherds, and idolizes Chrom, his leader. He does not have an established mentor and is not the first mage recruited overall. Wendell Rejected Wendells are: *Calill (FE9) - Calil is a late game Sage recruited in Path of Radiance and has the stat trends of Wendells. She also is a teacher for one of the mages recruited earlier in the game, Tormod. However, Tormod is not a Merric. *Fuga (FE14, Revelation) - Fuga is a late game Master of Arms recruited only in the Revelation route of Fates. He is a late-game pre-promoted unit and shares the same stat trends as the archetype. While he is the teacher of the Merric of Revelation, Hayato, he is not a conventional recruit and he is not a Mage himself like the rest of his archetype. *Hanneman (FE16) - Hanneman is a late-game pre-promoted unit, a teacher and likely mentor to Linhardt. However, Linhardt is not a Merric. Jeorge They are based off the Sniper Jeorge from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Story-wise, Jeorge was a simple traveler who joined Marth's army, however it is later revealed that he was actually the son of the Menidy family, one of five powerful noble families in Archanea. Since then, numerous Jeorges have appeared in Fire Emblem games, posing as a simple traveler, only to be revealed to be an important member of royalty, nobility, or otherwise plot critical heritage. Gameplay-wise, Jeorges usually are early or mid-game recruits. * Brigid (FE4) - Brigid is an archer like Jeorge. She is also revealed to be Edain's elder twin sister, therefore being a noble of Jungby. However, she has no importance to the main plot of Genealogy of the Holy War and can be killed off inconsequentially, and she has more importance in a different game. Not only that, but she is the last recruit in Sigurd's Tale. * Febail (FE4) - Febail is a mid-game recruit in Seliph's Tale and is an archer. Much like his mother, he has no importance to the main plot and his nobility is already known to the player, seeing as he can wield Yewfelle. Minerva Rejected Minervas are: *Cherche (FE13) - Cherche is never engaged as an enemy. While fighting against her home nation technically, she had already been against the nation rather than having to be persuaded to fight for the player's army. *Scarlet (FE14, Birthright and Revelation) - Scarlet does wear red armor and does fight against her home nation of Nohr. However, in Birthright, she is never engaged as an enemy and is already fighting against her home nation long before meeting the player. In Revelation while she is encountered as an enemy, however, her recruitment does not make her fight her homeland of Nohr. Linde Rejected Lindes are: *Ilyana (FE9) - Ilyana is the first female mage recruited in the game and recruited after Soren, the Merric of the game. However, she focuses on Thunder Magic and has no identified deceased parents or loved ones. *Miriel (FE13) - Miriel is the first female mage recruited of the game and focuses on Fire Magic. However, she is recruited before the other male mage of the game and has no identified lost family or loved ones. Whitewings Rejected Pegasus Sisters/Trios are: *Sumia/Cordelia/Phila/Cynthia (FE13) - The first three are of the Pegasus Knight class units who have a past relationship, as Cordelia and Sumia were mentored and commanded by Phila and were members of the same guard prior to Sumia joining the Shepherds. However, Phila's canon death in the story and the inability to be recruited and the lack of a Triangle Attack move in Awakening does not qualify those three as the Archetype. Cynthia, while recruitable, has the only trait of being the fourth recruitable starting Pegasus Knight and, similarly, still does not have a Triangle Attack move with the other two and only really has a relationship with Sumia. Michalis Rejected Michalises are: *Lundgren (FE7) - Lundgren is an enemy general who poisons his brother and attempts to kill his grandniece, Lyn, to claim the Caelin throne. However, his ambition does not turn him into a pawn of the opposing force. Camus Rejected Camuses are: *Uhai (FE7) - Uhai is a high ranking member of the opposing group, the Black Fang. He does not trust Nergal and his associates, along with the changes they brought, but stays anyway because the group still felt like home to him. He is seen as quite honorable, as when he took Lyn as a hostage, but refused to kill her, and relays helpful and crucial information to the player. However, members of the Camus archetype play a moderate role in the story, appearing several times before they are fought while Uhai appears in one chapter alone. *Hetzel (FE10) - Hetzel plays the role of an important enemy who holds little no ill will towards the player's army. He never condoned the immoral actions of the Senate against the herons or the apostle, and even expresses joy when he sees Rafiel in good condition. However, he is very cowardly and only opts to do the right thing when he does not feel threatened. He is shown expressing deep regret or trying to making excuses for his behavior, showing a less honorable side to him. *Mustafa (FE13) - Mustafa does play the role of an enemy general who holds no ill will towards the player's army and lets his soldiers freely leave the battle. However, members of the Camus archetype play a moderate role in the story, appearing several times before they are fought while Mustafa appears in one chapter alone. While he does know that his nation is wrong like most other members, he fights against the Shepherds not out of loyalty to Plegia, but out of fear of the repercussions of turning tailcoat. While has also has a "connection" to Henry, its a very minor relationship that is offhandedly mentioned in a support conversation and not an important relationship to either person. *Yen'fay (FE13) - Yen'fay is an enemy general who had his country decimated and taken over, and thus being forced to serve as the underling of his conqueror, Walhart. He refuses to leave the army, out of fear that her sister, Say'ri, will be hunted down and killed by Excellus and co. However, his loyalty to his continent is not as genuine as other members of the Camus archetype. *Ryoma (FE14, Conquest) - Ryoma is an enemy general that the player encounters throughout Conquest and technically does not hold ill will towards the Avatar until he fights them in Chapter 25. He also fights for Hoshido out of loyalty. However, technically speaking, the Avatar is the one who is fighting for the wrong cause in the war and Ryoma's reasoning for not joining the Avatar's cause and fighting for them is not out of fighting for his nation whom he feels is wrong. Gharnef Rejected Gharnefs are: *Iago (FE14) - Iago does serve as a manipulator of certain events in Birthright and Conquest as well as some events in the first half of Revelations, as well as serving as the penultimate boss before Garon. However, he does not play as large of a role as most other members of the Archetype. Gazzak Rejected Gazzaks are: *O'Neill (FE8) - O'Neill is the first boss of Sacred Stones and is an axe-using boss, giving him a Weapon Triangle disadvantage against Eirika's swords. However, O'Neill is neither a bandit nor a criminal, but instead a squad leader in the Grado Imperial Army. Hardin Rejected Hardins are: *Gunter (FE14 Revelation) - Gunter is a strict, but kind retainer to the lord of the game, Corrin, who becomes a cold murderer when possessed by Anankos in the Revelation route. However, Gunter only really opposes the player for about one chapter and does survive his boss fight where he was possessed. *Berkut (FE15) - Berkut is a prince of Rigel who makes a deal with Duma and gets influenced by him in the final act of the game. He also has ties with Alm, one of the lords of the game, and regains his sanity before passing away. However, even prior to getting possessed, Berkut was a prideful and arrogant man even when compared to the other members of the archetype, who were initially kind and benevolent prior to their possession. *Celica (FE15) - Celica is one of the main lords of Shadows of Valentia, and has very heavy ties with the other lord of the game, Alm. She is a kind and benevolent princess who gets possessed by Duma when sacrificed by Jedah. However, Celica is fought by Alm in a cutscene instead of a proper chapter, and while she is killed in the battle, Mila revives her after this death. *Rhea (FE16, Crimson Flower) - Rhea is the archbishop of the Church of Seiros, and has very heavy ties with the lord of the game, Byleth. However, even prior to opposing the player, Rhea already showed signs of coldness and ruthlessness and unlike other members of the archetype, was never really possessed, opposing the player of her own volition. Tiki Rejected Tikis are: *Flayn (FE16) - While she appears younger than she actually is, she is unable to transform into a Dragon, a main feature of this Archetype.* Category:Terms